


Not Your Fault

by seraphina_snape



Series: gameofcards writings [7]
Category: Jurassic Park III (2001)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: Billy drops his eyes to the table. "It's all my fault," he says like that explains everything. He knows Alan wants more, but he's thought the words so many times that actually saying them has become all but impossible.
" I don't understand. What's your fault?"
"Everything! I took those eggs! I'm the reason--" Billy can't say it. He's the reason people died. He's the reason Alan and the Kirbys nearly died. It's all his fault. "In the dream," he says in a whisper, "you're all dead and it's my fault. I just stand there with those eggs and watch everyone die."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written in February 2016 for the gameofcards Drabble Tree challenge

"Billy? Are you in there?"

"I'll be out in a minute," he says, trying to sound calm. He looks anything but calm in the mirror, so Billy takes a minute to control his breathing. It's stupid to hide. He knows it is. Alan gets nightmares, too. Loud, terrifying ones that leave him trembling and panting and pacing like a caged tiger for the rest of the night.

It's different, part of Billy's brain whispers stubbornly.

Alan looks up when Billy opens the door and steps back into the bedroom. "You okay?"

Billy nods, blinking a little to adjust to the dimmer light.

"If you--"

"I don't wanna talk about it," Billy interrupts. He gets in on his side of the bed but hesitates before lying down. He won't be able to fall back asleep tonight anyway.

Alan switches off the bedside lamp and plunges the room into darkness.

"I know I'm not great with all this touchy feely stuff," Alan says a few minutes later, "but I want you to know that I'm here for you, Billy."

It's so sincere that it breaks some of Billy's control. He makes a noise somewhere between a sob and a scoff and it's enough for Alan to roll over and wrap his arms around Billy.

"It's okay," Alan soothes, "you can tell me. I'm here for you."

"Maybe you shouldn't be!"

It comes out before Billy can stop himself, and when Alan's arms go slack with surprise, Billy rolls out of bed and escapes to the kitchen.

Alan gives him enough time to make a cup of tea before he comes out into the kitchen and sits down across the table from him, and Billy feels undeserving of his kindness more than ever.

"Explain it to me."

Billy drops his eyes to the table. "It's all my fault," he says like that explains everything. He knows Alan wants more, but he's thought the words so many times that actually saying them has become all but impossible.

" I don't understand. What's your fault?"

"Everything! I took those eggs! I'm the reason--" Billy can't say it. He's the reason people died. He's the reason Alan and the Kirbys nearly died. It's all his fault. "In the dream," he says in a whisper, "you're all dead and it's my fault. I just stand there with those eggs and watch everyone die."

"No." Alan switches chairs to the one next to Billy. "Billy, listen to me. It wasn't your fault, okay?" He takes the tea mug out of Billy's loose grip and then wraps his arms around Billy, pulling him against Alan's chest. "There is no guarantee that those raptors would have left us alone. We went into their territory. I've read reports and I've talked to Ian. The last time people were on that island, the raptors hunted them. I think you actually saved our lives when you stole those eggs because the raptors decided not to kill us until they had them back."

Billy isn't sure Alan's not just saying that to calm him down, but he still feels like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
